The Misadventures of the Doctor and Jenny Hopps: An Old Foe
by Gentou76
Summary: Jenny wanted to make a trip to Zootopia, but rather than the city she's been told about, they end up travelling to Zootopia in 1942. What will the Doctor discover in this new universe.
1. Chapter 1 An old foe Part 1

In a construction site in the center of Zootopia. The workers expectantly discovered a hidden chamber hidden several feel below the surface of the city. Soon after uncovering the chamber, two mammals were sent down to investigate. "What do you think it is?" He asked while knocking on the objects metal exterior. "I'm not sure, Ed. Let's get it out of here so we may continue our work." He replied before they began working on removing it from the chamber. "Ed, would not move this thing around." He said with a growl. "I'm not moving anything Bernie, this thing did it on it's own." Suddenly the machine sprung to life causing the two workers to back off in fear. "Exxteeerrrmiinaate!"

"Are we going to Zootopia?" She asked with anticipation in her voice. "We're already here, open those doors and take a look." He replied while pointing at the door. "This is so exciting." She said before opening the TARDIS door to find herself in an unknown city filled with old cars, and mammals dressed up like her grandparents. "This isn't Zootopia, Doctor. Where are we?" She asked with a light irritation in her voice.

"Not where, Jenny but when. According to the TARDIS, this is Zootopia in 1942." He replied in a chipper tone. "Come on this is a different universe to me, so let's go out there and check things out." He added while putting on his trench coat.

They walk out of the TARDIS into the street of old Zootopia is where the discrimination of predators was very out in the open. "Beat it fox, you're not welcome here." The voice said before an elephant tossed the young fox out of the building. "Are you alright? I'm the Doctor, and this is Jenny Hopps." He asked while helping him up. "My name is, Andrew Wilde. May I ask why a couple of rabbits would help a fox?" He asked in a curious tone. "Because it's the right thing to do." She replied while crossing her arms. "Look, I appreciate the help, but it would be best not to associate yourself with a fox." He said before starting to walk away.

While he walked away, the Doctor had a gut feeling that something was a miss and went after him. "Wait! I can tell that there is something going on, and I need to tell me what it is." He said while grabbing, Andrew's shoulder. "Back off rabbit, I don't need your help." He snapped at the, Doctor with a quick bite. "Stop it! The Doctor only wants to help you." She said with anger in her voice. *sigh* "Alright, I will tell you, but you'll most likely think I am crazy." He replied while sitting on the curb. "Try me." He said while putting his paw on, Andrew's shoulder. "A few weeks ago while working construction we found a strange machine buried inside an odd chamber, after that the building went back to being built but the workers there were acting normal, but the owner of the building is now pushing for a taller building and a recently scheduled week completion." He said.

The Doctor sat down on the curb and took a few minutes to think about what, Andrew just told him. Who is the owner? The Doctor asked in curiosity. Martin Bellwether. "Look, I'm on my way to a predator camp near here in the park. Since you're a Doctor we could use your help." He replied while standing up from the curb.

"I'm not sure.." "Of course well will, Mister Wilde" She cut in with an enthusiastic tone "Don't call me mister, I am only ten years old." He said with a growl "You're the boss." He said before following, Andrew to the camp. "Thank you Doctor, you're the best!" She said while grabbing his arm, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

They arrived at the camp where there where many tents inhabited by about twenty or thirty predators. The finally made their way in, where they were met by a raccoon. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I hear you could use some help." He said in a cheerful voice "Andrew, why did you bring a prey into our camp" He asked while poking at, Andrew's chest. "I'm sorry, John, he said he was a doctor, so I thought he could help." He replied.

John gave them a tour of the camp, and while they walked around the camp many predators gave what to be a look of disgust. "We predators have been discriminated for as long as I can remember. Until recently, Mr. Bellwether offered us predators a good paying job, and of course we couldn't refuse the offer." He said while they walked through the camp. "I see, does anyone know what this machine looks like?" He asked.

"We don't really know, you might have to talk to Mr. Bellwether about it." He replied "Well I am off then, Jenny I want you to stay here and help them if they need it." He said in a light tone. "I don't think so Doctor, many predators here are already uncomfortable with having you two here, so it would be best if you both left and do what you need to do." He said in a very serious tone. "Very well, Miss. Hopps. Let's take our leave." He said before taking leaving the camp with the sound of the predators shouting at them to leave.

The sidewalks were full of chatter among the other prey while watching the Doctor, And Jenny make there way to the construction site. "Why are the looking at us?" She asked while grabbing the Doctor's arm. "Hey, fox lover! You're not welcome here." An angry voice called out before a rock was thrown at, Jenny. "Look out!" He yelled out while pushing, Jenny out of the way and taking the rock to the side of the head. "Doctor!" She said before kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern while helping him up. "I'm fine..." He said with a grunt of pain. "Doctor, you're bleeding!" She said in a panic. "I'm alright, Jenny.." He said in a low tone. "No, you're not! Let's find somewhere safe, so I can get your wound cleaned." She said in a serious tone. "As for you lot, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled at the at the angry mob while they laughed at them. "Let's go doctor, I want to take care of that injury" She said in an concerned tone.

They started walking away from the angry mob, and after they got a few blocks away an older vixen is walking up to them. "Are you the Doctor, and Jenny?" She asked after walking up. "What's it to you?" Jenny replied with anger in her voice. "It's alright, Jenny I believe she wants to help." He said with grunt of pain. "Forgive me, my name is Sarah Wilde. My son is, Andrew, he told me what you did for him and I want to return the kindness you showed him." She said in a polite tone. "My home is over here, I will get your friend patched up there." She said while pointing in her in the direction of her residence.

They arrived at, Sarah's home, she opened the door and soon turned on the lights. "You and your friend take a seat on the couch while I get something to tend to his head wound." She said before leaving the room.

Jenny helped the Doctor over to the couch while they walked she could hear the floor lightly squeak with every step. "Here you go." She said in a loving tone while sitting him down. "Thank you, Jenny." He replied after sitting down.

"We need to talk." He said with a sigh. "What about?" She asked in a soft tone while caressing his face. "I want to talk about what you're doing. If I am correct in what is going on, I want to tell you that it wouldn't work due your short life span." He said in a stern voice. "What are you saying, Doctor?" She asked in shock

He let out a light sigh before taking her paws "I do age, but instead of dying, I regenerate. You would grow old and eventually die while I continue to live on. If you remember me telling you that I am eleven hundred years old, it would kill me to see you eventually pass on." He said in a sad tone before she grabbed him by his suit and kissed him.

"I would rather spend a lifetime with you than have the life that was laid before me." She replied in a serious tone before she heard, Sarah walk into the room. "I hope that, I'm not interrupting anything." She said in a polite tone while sitting down. Sarah started to patch up the Doctor while, Jenny sighed while thinking about what, he had said to her.

"There you go, Doctor." She said before closing her first aid kit. "Thank you, Mrs Wilde. We should be on our way, I have a meeting with, Mr Bellwether to keep." He said while standing up then walking to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said while opening the door. "No. I thank you doctor for showing my son kindness." She said in a kind voice. "You're welcome." She said while, he opened the door and soon stepped outside. "Shall we be going, Miss. Hopps?" He asked after closing the door.

They walk down the busy sidewalks where the voices of other prey are living their daily lives and the sound of motor vehicles going up the street. They soon heard some angry voices in front of the construction site from a large crowd protesting prey. "Are you insane? How can you trust those predators to be in our neighborhoods?" A male voice yelled. "You're not wanted here, you filthy predators!" A female voice yelled

"What's going on here?" She asked in confusion while they walked up to them. "We would like to go in there, so if you don't mind we would like it if you moved aside." He said in a polite tone

Soon after an older rabbit couple walked up to them from the other side of the angry mob. "Excuse me, young buck? You don't really mean to enter this area with all of the predators do you?" He asked fearful tone. "Yes, that is the plan." The Doctor replied in a confident tone.

"Young doe, what is your name?" He asked while looking, Jenny's way. "Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself first?" She replied in an irritated tone. "Forgive me, my name is Charles, and this is my wife, Daisy." He replied. "I don't have time for formalities right now, I need to get in there and find out what they found in there." The Doctor said in a stern voice.

"Please young doe, talk your friend out of this madness." She said pleadingly "We appreciate the warning, but we're going in there." He said before making his way through the crowd of angry prey. "I'm sorry young doe, but I can't allow you to be hurt." He said in a stern voice while grabbing, Jenny's arm. "Let me go! Doctor help!" She screamed out before being knocked unconscious

The Doctor finally made his way out of the angry crowd to find himself alone before two predators walked up to him. "Jenny? Jenny, where are you?!" He called out in panic. "You're coming with us." A male bear said to the Doctor. "Where's my companion?" He asked in an angry tone. "Come with us and we'll tell you." Without another word, the Doctor followed the predators into the large building.

After they walked in, he could hear the voices of the other predators talking while they were going upon their work until they stopped at an elevator. Bear: "Get in." He said sternly while pushing the doctor in and pushing the button before stepping out and leaving the Doctor alone on the ride down.

The ride down was filled with loud noises like the metal was starting to settle until it came to a stop and the doors finally opened. He walked into a well lit room where the sounds of screaming animals were heard echoing from afar. "You will cease walking" The machine like voice said from behind him. "No, it can't be." He said in fear while turning around. Inferior mammal, you will submit to the Daleks.

* * *

The Doctor, and Jenny Hopps will return.

I hope you enjoyed An Old Foe Part 1. The second part will be on it's way soon, if you enjoyed it please leave a review.

Once again thank for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Foe Part 2

Elsewhere, Jenny awoke to find herself in a small room with only a single bed, and an old worn down dresser, along with a single window. She got up off of the bed and made her way to the bedroom door. She grabbed the door knob and gave the door a few good tugs before realizing that it was locked. "That screwdriver of his would be very useful right about now." She said before focusing her attention to the window. She ran up to the window and pushed up on it as hard as, she could before noticing that it was nailed shut and on top of that she was on the fourth floor. "Sweet cheese n crackers!" She said while frustratingly throwing up her paws.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and one the the rabbits she met walked through the doorway. This is when she took advantage of the opportunity and dash to the door. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, young doe?" He asked while grabbing her arm which caused, Jenny to scream out in fear. "Let me go! I need to find my friend." She pleaded while trying to break his grip.

"Now, Rose. A proper doe doesn't disrespect their father." She said while walking out the room. "You're not my parents! My name is, Jenny Hopps, and I'm leaving now!" She yelled at them before pushing, Charles into, Daisy and running out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, the Doctor is having problems of his own. "This can't be right. I rid the universe of your kind." He said before being grabbed by two bears who walked up behind him. While he struggled to get free, two more Daleks entered the room.

"Why is there an inferior life form here? Explain?" It said while approaching the Doctor. Suddenly the Dalek stopped within ten feet of where the Doctor was being held. He took a long look into the lens of his sworn enemy. "What's the matter, Dalek?" He said in a condescending tone

"Who are you? Explain, explain?" The first Dalek demanded while approaching the Doctor, but soon he decided it was time to go and stomped on the bears foot, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and temporarily scrambling the, Daleks systems long enough to escape.

"That was a sonic device." The first Dalek stated. "It was the Doctor. Exterminate! Exterminate!" The second Dalek screeched before pursuing him.

The Doctor made haste towards the open elevator before quickly tapping the button until the doors closed.

Elsewhere, Jenny finally made her way back to the construction site where, Mr. Bellwether was trying to keep the other prey calm with some reassurance that the predators there are not going to be hurting anyone due to his partners ability to put them down if need be. "I can't get in through there." She said before double backing from where she came from to see if there is another way in, but as she ran around the corner, the Doctor was heading the same direction. "Oooph!" They said after smacking into each other.

Jenny soon let out an irritated growl while standing up. "Excuse me Miss, I didn't see you" He said in an apologetic tone, but while she was standing up, he couldn't help but feel a cold chill up his spine before she turned to face him. "Didn't see me? You clumsy oaf, I have half the mind to tell you..." She said before noticing it was the Doctor, and her eyes widened before she jumped at him causing them to fall to the pavement.

"Jenny, I am happy to see you as well, but now isn't a good time for this." He said before a voice of one of the pursuing Daleks were catching up fast. "Doctor sighted.. Exterminate!" It said before commencing to fire it's laser at, the Doctor, and Jenny. "This is the part where we run!" He said while taking, Jenny's paw. "You don't have to tell me twice." She replied before kissing him on the cheek.

They ran down the now darkening streets of Zootopia with a now airborne Dalek still in hot pursuit. "Everyone get into your homes!" He yelled at the prey as they ran by, but it was too late for some due to the Dalek shooting anything in sight. The quickly ran around a corner and into an alley in hopes of giving it the slip, but before they could catch their breath the Dalek chased them into a dead end.

"Exterminate the Doctor! Exterminate!" It said, but before it could attack, the top of it suddenly exploded and the Doctor caught glimpse of a white rabbit with black tiger like stripes on the sides of his face and ears, wearing a officers uniform, long coat, and wielding a weapon too advanced for the time period.

"That was a close one." He said while walking up to them. "It looks like, I finally get to meet the Doctor in the fur." He added before changing his focus on, Jenny. "Aren't you a lovely doe. I am Captain, Jack Savage." He said before kissing her paw.

Jenny stood there not knowing what to feel until, the Doctor spoke. "Captain, could you hold off on the flirting and tell me why you're here?" He asked in a stern voice. "I'm sorry Doctor, but that is classified." He replied before disintegrating the remains of the Dalek. "All I can tell you is that, I am a time agent from the 51st century." He said before running off ahead leaving the Doctor to his thoughts. Soon after, Jenny grabbed his paw and with a smile from her, they took off running after, Captain Savage.

They made their way back into the building where the Doctor made his escape, but this time the other two Daleks were waiting for them. "It's time we put this to and end, Dalek." He said while aiming his weapon to fire upon the Daleks, but the Doctor lowered his weapon. "May I ask what you're doing?" He asked in confusion. "Answer me this Dalek. How did you end up in this universe?" The Doctor asked in a stern voice. "Emergence temporal shift" It said before vanishing from site.

The Doctor soon pulled out his sonic device to see if he could find out where they had gone, and while he scanned the area, Jack spoke up. "Are you crazy, Doctor? What were you thinking?" He asked angrily. "It looks like there isn't a trace of them left." He said while putting his sonic screwdriver away. "Shall we see to the other captives, Miss Hopps?" He said while taking her paw. "You just let those Dalek escape, Doctor." He said while grabbing the Doctor's shoulder. "Yes I did, but for now let's focus on those who need to be helped." He said with a smile before walking away with, Jenny. "Meet us at the TARDIS, I will explain everything there." He added before they stepped into the elevator leaving, Jack behind.

Sometime later, the Doctor and Jenny make their way back to the TARDIS where, Jack was waiting for them. "Jenny, I want to you wait in the TARDIS, I will be in shortly." He said while opening the TARDIS door. "Alright, but don't take too long." She said before walking into the TARDIS and shutting the door behind her.

"Here's the thing, Doc. I am here to stop things that can damage the timeline like the Daleks, if you want to stay on my good side you had best let me do my job." He said in a stern tone while poking the Doctor in the chest. "Very well then, but if I find something out of sorts, I will intervene." He replied before turning to open the TARDIS door. "One more thing Doctor, that doe. Where is she from?" He asked in a curious tone. "What is she to you?" He added. "Jenny is the first face, this face saw, and I am considering on making her my companion." He replied while opening the TARDIS door.

"One more thing Doctor, her last name is Hopps isn't it?" He asked in an inquisitive manner. "Yes it is. Why do you ask?" He replied in curiosity. "There's an, Angeline Hopps in the time patrol." He said before starting to work on a wrist device. "Well Doctor, till we meet again." He said before vanishing.

The Doctor let out a sigh before walking into the TARDIS where, Jenny was holding a magicians hat and cape. "Doctor. Who is, Trixie?" She asked in confusion. "She was my travelling companion, and a good friend." He replied while walking up to her. "If she is your friend, where is she?" She asked in curiosity "She is in her home world of Equestria." He replied in a sad tone.

"Remember when we first met, and I said I was a pony." He said while placing his paws on her shoulders. "Yes I do, but I thought you were crazy." She said with a small giggle. "I was a pony, before I regenerated into what you see now." He said while digging into his pocket. "What happened to her?" She asked in a curious tone, but the Doctor just looked at her with a smile. "She remained in her home world, and I hope she continues on being brilliant" He replied while reaching around her neck and fastening on a necklace.

"What's this?" She asked while holding up a key before he took her paw into his. "It's the key to the TARDIS, Jenny. I want you to be my travelling companion." He said before, she gave him a quick kiss. Yes! Yes, I will." She said before he walked over to the TARDIS controls. "I believe it is time to see what wolds are out there in this new universe. Allons-y!" He said while flipping a few switches, before the TARDIS left 1942 Zootopia.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the last part of this episode. Where in this new universe will the Doctor, and Jenny end up?

Stay tuned for the next installment of "The Misadventures of the Doctor and Jenny Hopps


End file.
